A flawless impasse
by wtrdlphn21
Summary: Bella is changed, a death is faked, a visit to the Denali family, and behold, a new character; special in more than one way
1. graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!!!!**

Graduation. So far, I could honestly say that this was the best day of my life. Today, I would get out of school. Next week, I'd move out. And in the following weeks, I would marry Edward. Then, Edward would turn me into a vampire, like him, to spent the rest of eternity together. Could my life get any better?

A smile tugged at my lips. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, piercing me with his honey-ocher eyes. Of course, I couldn't keep anything away from him now. Not after he looked at me in that utterly persuading way.

"Just about our future." I said, pulling my hand away from his so I could embrace him and give him a carefully forewarned kiss on the lips. His lips. Could God have made any lips that were sweeter than his in the whole universe. Every time we touched, my heart beat erratically, and this time I thought it would burst out of my chest as my mind raced to erase my thoughts of what Edward and I could do after I was changed.

Edward smiled at me as he pulled away. I blushed from my thoughts only seconds ago, trying to hide my face by nonchalantly letting my hair fall down on both sides of my face. No use. Edward notices. He chuckles quietly and shakes his head as if to say, "Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Instead, he took my hand and leads me from behind the building.

The weather was cloudy, but it wouldn't rain. According to Alice, the sun wouldn't come out either. Normally, I would have wanted my graduation day to be sunny and warm, but considering that Edward wouldn't be able to be here if that were the case, my preferences have changed to the exact opposite. In front of me, I saw all the parents of our graduating class. My own parents, Charlie and Renee, were sitting in the third row, not talking. I suspected the reason behind that was the argument we all got in last night when I told them of my plans to move out. Charlie was furious, but Renee, surprisingly, agreed without a second thought.

Edward squeezed my hand, probably having noticed my parents' silent feud five times faster than I. "What are they thinking?" I asked him. It's so convenient to have a boyfriend who could read minds. Well, not all. I was the exception, which is probably why I am here right now. Edward, a ravenous vampire, nearly killed me the first day we met. However, his family morals kept him from doing so. Then, miraculously, something I still don't understand, he started taking an interest in me.

"Charlie keeps thinking that he wants to kill everybody, meaning me and Renee, in order to talk some sense into you." He said this with a smirk, and I couldn't help but think about what kind of graphic images are going through my father right now. "And Renee," he continues, "wants graduation to be over with so she could talk to you. She's thinking about giving you 'the talk'. She's trying to come up with a way to approach you with it."

I laugh. Now that I looked closer, I can see that my mother has a look on her face that showed she was in deep concentration. " When is she planning to give me 'the talk'?" I asked.

"Tonight, before you go to sleep, she's planning in parading in your room and very subtly start a conversation with you. She's vowing on doing it before she leaves tomorrow night." The look on his face gave me a clue that he was hiding something.

My eyes narrowed. "Is there something I should know?" I ask. He put on a deliberately innocent face, widening his eyes to look the part. I cought on immediately. "You're not planning on listening in, are you?"

"No." He says, his voice a little too high to be truthful. I caught him in the act. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare listen in on tonight's conversation. That would be…" I struggle for a word, and then decide with the truth, "embarrassing." I finished, chagrined.

My mother notices me and waved elaborately, trying to get my attention. I waved back hoping she'll stop before she makes a scene. "Honey. Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you're actually graduating. I remember, just yesterday, you were in a diaper, crawling around all over the place."

"Mom." I say in that way that conveys how embarrassing this is. "Oh, sorry." She says, looking at Edward. Edward laughs. "Diapers, you say? I don't suppose you have some pictures of that with you. I would just love to see Bella as a baby." He says this in such a polite manner that my mom ends up beaming with happiness. I groan at the topic, and Edward gives my hand a light squeeze. "No, but maybe one day, you guys will fly down to Phoenix. I have all of Bella's baby pictures there. That would be an incredibly fun afternoon." My mom says, grabbing my free hand and giving it a squeeze herself.

"I'm sure it would." Edward said, as we start to make our way towards the stage where the rest of our classmates were gathering.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone started crowding around talking, laughing, some even weeping. Families were debating whether to go out and celebrate or let their kids go out and celebrate on their own. I watched, not really seeing until Edward puled me back from my muses.

"Do you want to come over? Alice is planning something…" He didn't need to finish for me to know that this 'something' was a party with attention and, knowing Alice, gifts. "Can't you stop her?" I asked, knowing the answer, but hoping otherwise.

"You know I can't, and you know how much Alice enjoys living vicariously through you." Edward said, lowering his voice as we were nearing my parents, who were still not talking. "I don't know." I whispered back, too quietly for anyone to hear besides Edward with his super-vampire-hearing I couldn't wait to have myself.

I took a deep breath and prayed that I'd make it through the evening with my feuding parents. "Mom? Dad? What do you guys want to do now? I was thinking we could go to a restaurant and have lunch. I'm kind of going to be busy later. Alice is throwing a party at the Cullen's place." Not that I was anticipating it, but anything was better than spending the whole day with Charlie and Renee together.

Charlie and Renee looked up at me. Dad was wearing a scornful expression, all the while glaring at Edward. Mom looked a little upset and disappointed, which, I believed, was the result of my decision to spend the rest of the day with the Cullens. I couldn't stand to look at her, guilt coursing through my veins, so I looked down at my own feet, shuffling them around in the wet grass. Edward sensed my awkwardness and squeezed my hand, letting me know that he's here. I am forever thankful to have him and if my parents weren't here at this very moment, I'd lean in and give him a kiss to show my gratitude.

Mom came back to her senses, putting on a happy smile. I know she did it only half for my own benefit, the rest is to anger Charlie, but I wanted to thank her either way. "Okay so what exactly did you have in mind, Bella?"

I smiled. "hmmm. I was thinking we could go to this little restaurant Edward and I went to once in Port Angeles."


	2. Silver talks

After lunch my parents drive home. Renee says she needs to pack and get ready for the trip. Charlie says he needs to go in to work and work on some files. I suspect this is a lie so that he won't have to stay in the same house with Renee. It doesn't bother me as much as it should that my parents are acting like little children and that thought bothers me. The sheer irony of it makes me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks me from the driver's seat, looking at me and paying no attention to the road. It doesn't scare me as much as it did in the beginning but I'm still not completely at ease with this risky procedure. I lost Edward once; I don't plan on it happening again.

"Edward!" I scream. "Watch the road!" He laughs at my concern and this makes me blush in embarrassment. I knew my worries were in vein but I still couldn't help it. I was only human anyway. For now.

"Sorry" Edward says, chuckling. "So what was so funny?" He repeats, this time looking at the road but I know he's stealing glances at me, watching my expression, trying to figure it out before I tell him. "It's just Charlie and Renee. They can act like so immature when they want to." I sigh, and suddenly our conversation becomes serious.

"Bella?" Edward's voice is full of anguish and I'm dreading what he's going to say. My eyes are closed. "Don't."

There's surprise in his voice now, "why?" I open my eyes and look at Edward and he's gazing at me intently, no doubt trying to figure out my out what I meant.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…" I don't have to finish the sentence for him to know what I mean. _I just thought you were going to say that moving in with you isn't a good idea and that if you left, it'd be best for everybody. _

Edwards silent and out of the corner of my eye I see his jaw clench. Now I've done it. I've gotten him mad on graduation day. Was there ever a day when I didn't screw things up?

"I wanted to talk about something, Bella. It's about you changing." He stops for a second when I take a sharp intake of breath, but continues as if nothing happened. "I think that if I were to change you"-Out of the corner of my eye I see him wince as if it hurts just to say it-"you'd have to give up a lot of things."

I know he has more to say but I stop him right there. "We've been through this before Edward. I've told you that you're my whole world now. Nothing matters to me more than you. I love you."

"Would you be willing to give up your family. Charlie and Renee. Do I really mean more to you than them, your parents." A short silence falls upon the car before I can answer. I've thought about this for a long time now and Edward told me that after I change I could still be in touch with them for a few years before I have to fake my own death. I shivered at the thought.

"I thought you said that I can talk to them after I change. You said I won't have to make that decision for another two years, at least." My voice gets shaky as I realize I'm on the verge of tears.

Before Edward can answer, he pulls the car into the driveway of his large house. I know the family knows I'm here but surprisingly they don't come out. I can see the vague outlines of decorations through the window and I find that I am not as bothered by the elaborate and expensive things that await me as I usually am. I'm too wrapped up in this conversation to care.

Edward's cold stone hands wrap around my delicate waist as he pulls me into his lap. His hand moves to my face where he pulls back my hair, brushing my lips with his thumb. "I've thought this over Bella. There is no other way. Once you've changed, we will have to fake your death and move. I understand if you change your mind. I think half of me still wants you too." He kisses me full on the lips, lingering there for a moment, making me uncertain if it was a second or forever. My head spins with the sweet scent of his breath.

"My decision is made; I'm not changing it. Renee and Charlie will get along fine without me."

Edward doesn't argue. Instead he pulls me closer and kisses me passionately, extending our carefully cautioned borders just a little before he pulls away. Grabbing my hand, he leads me inside where an overexcited Alice greets me and drags me off to her room. I can't help but smile.


	3. back home

The party had lasted until my curfew. Edward drove me home and in less than ten minutes we were in my house. "Don't come for an hour, at least." I told him with a sly smile. "Promise." I added to make sure his curiosity didn't overcome because I knew he would never break a promise.

He didn't answer me, instead he pulled me close and, barely an inch away from my face, he parted his lips so his sweet intoxicating smell could wash over me. I blinked several times, trying hard not to give in to his dazzling breath. I didn't win.

The next thing I knew I was on him. My mouth pressed hard against his, trying to make the kiss more passionate than ever. My hands were in his hair, pulling him ever closer to me. Beneath me, I felt Edward stiffen a little but then he relaxed somewhat and gave in, although, he made sure both our mouths were securely closed.

He pulled away from me. "Please." He whispered. I was in heaven. How could I say no to him now?

I blushed and kissed him again as an answer. He understood and wrapped his arms around me, trying to pull me closer. We must of sat like that kissing for no more than five seconds before Edward stopped again, pushing me away. "Charlie." He said as a way to explain.

I grabbed my stuff and started making my way out, but Edward stopped me. "Bella?"

"yeah?" I asked, turning around to see him with a smug smile. "I'll see you in five minutes." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I groaned but didn't protest.

Inside Charlie was watching a football game on television. I went into the living room, "hi Ch- dad." I said almost forgetting that I had to call him dad to his face.

"Oh hey, Bells. You're home early. How was the party?" I hated that he had to pretend to not know that I had had arrived (when I knew he was watching us from the window) and that if I wasn't here at this time, I'd be grounded for life. Not that it mattered.

"It was fun." No need to mention that Alice bought me three outfits and a sparkly new dress that was way too short and showed too much cleavage.

I stifled a yawn. "Night, dad. I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed. I'm meeting Edward tomorrow, bright and early." I add this so he could know that just because school is over, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to see Edward everyday. I see Charlie get ready to say something, most likely about our relationship, but than he changes his mind and starts saying something else.

"Okay honey. Oh and I think your mother is in the shower now so you'll have to wait." I don't miss the cold in his voice. "Sure, dad."

Half way up the stairs I notice the water running. Charlie was right; Renee was taking a shower. Quickly and quietly, I escaped to my room, shutting the door behind me but not locking it. I knew Renee was going to talk to me and I wasn't going to ignore her. Something inside me wanted to please her and make her happy before I left. It was the least I could do.

I started to get my own toiletries ready when I felt a presence in the room. I turned and looked around but nobody was there. "Edward" I hissed. From behind me I felt a pair of cold hard hands wrap around my waist. I twisted in his strong grip until I was facing him, wrapping my arms around his neck in return. "I missed you," he said.

I chuckled quietly, making sure not to be heard by Renee or Charlie. The last week or so since that Renee has been here, Edward and I had to be extra careful and quiet.

"Already?" My dubious eyes met his. Amusement lingered in his beautiful ocher eyes. "Yes." He whispered, placing his lips ever so softly on mine, and pulling away all too soon.

Edward pulled away and disappeared into the closet just as I heard a faint knock on my door. "Come in," I said, knowing full well that it's Renee.


	4. the talk

A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to say I do not own any characters. It's all property of Stephenie Meyer. Jealous? Of course! Anyway, if you like this and want me to update soon, post reviews. Waiting for 20!!! Enjoy! Criticism accepted

"Hi honey." Renee said, walking in and sitting on the bed next to me, hair still damp. Her knee crossed over her other leg and her hands folded neatly across her lap. I could see the wrinkles working up around her eyes, aging her slowly.

"Hey mom," I said casually, waiting for her to start her talk already. I really didn't feel like carrying out this conversation all night. To be perfectly truthful with myself, I had to admit that I wanted Renee to leave already. Her presence not only made it harder for Edward to be around, but it also bugged me. Every time I'd go out, I'd get 'where you going?', 'what are you wearing?', 'don't forget your jacket!'. I mean I love my mom but how much could I take?

Renee's voice pulled me back to Earth. "So how was the party? Did you have fun?" Oh I really hope she doesn't turn this conversation against me, trying to make me feel guilty for leaving her. "Oh, it was so much fun. Alice went a little overboard with decorating." I say truthfully, leaving out some very important details. She didn't need to know that the family all got together to discuss my change. According to Carlisle and Edward, I'd be moving out next week and we'd be having our wedding in exactly two weeks time. I felt myself blush at the thought.

"Alice? Alice… Oh, I remember her. She was Edward's sister. The happy one, right?" As if she could forget? I bet Charlie told her all about Alice and about all the times she helped me shower.

"Yeah…" I said, staring at the closet. I thought I just saw a brief movement. I wonder if Renee saw it too. I reluctantly turn my attention back to Renee just in time to hear her start. "Speaking of Edward, how are you two? Are you still planning on…on…?"

"Moving out? Yes, mom." I finished for the sentence for her, hoping yet again that this conversation will end very soon. "Oh." She stated, simply. "Don't you think it's a little too early? That you're a little too young?" How many times have we been over this?

"Mom, I've told you to please respect my decisions. I've supported you and your decisions all your life. Just please support me with this. I love Edward and he loves me. Our wedding is in two weeks. And don't worry we both applied to college. We are not running our lives." I explained this to her again. I've been saying the same thing every time the topic of my moving out comes up. I could feel Renee thinking; I knew she was getting ready to say something else, start a topic we haven't talked about since the fist time I got my period and freaked out, running around the house screaming 'I'm bleeding. I'm going to die'.

"Bella?" I heard her soft sigh and waited, almost impatiently for her to go on. My fingers started playing with my hair, twirling it around and around as if the effort would make my hair curly. "I know you don't like it when I talk to you about this kind of stuff but I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you so please just bear with me." She gave a small smile, winking, and causing he barely visible wrinkles to crease.

"You and Edward. You guys are young and I know what it feels like. There's temptation, and especially if you guys are getting married. I just don't want you to make a decision and then regret it. If you two have a child at this age, you would mess up your whole lives."

"Mom?" I nearly shrieked. My cheeks burned and I knew how red I must be. This was so embarrassing, knowing that Edward was less than three yards away, listening _and _watching. It was so ironic how Renee could only think about something as unimportant as children, when, in less than three weeks, I'd be a vampire. That is, if Edward doesn't decide that he wants to postpone my transformation until after our honeymoon. No, he wouldn't do that. I could only imagine what a pain it would be if I was still a clumsy vulnerable human on our honeymoon.

"Bella, you know I'm just worried about you. I know what it's going to be like so please just listen to my advice. Pretend we're girlfriends." As soon as she said that I wanted to die. Girlfriends? This wasn't going to be good.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. My prolonged silence seemed to encourage her on. "I know you know this but if you guys decide to…to do it, then…well at least wear protection." She said the last part fast and I flushed a deep red. I knew Edward was watching. Oh, how I hated this!

"Mom!" I screamed. Why was she doing this? "Honey, how far did you go with him?" And now I knew. Everything was all for this. She was trying to lead up to this question the whole time. Damn Edward, I bet he knew.

My voice quieted down to answer in a truthful tone. Te last thing I wanted was for her to suspect me of doing sinister things and resulting in her disapproval of me moving out. "We've only kissed." Whoops. Did that just come out with a note of sadness to it. I gulped, thinking about what Edward would have to say about this afterward, hoping he wouldn't blame himself for my morose at our lack of physical activities.

"Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you." At least she seemed to believe me. "You have no idea how worried I've been. This whole time I've been thinking that the only reason you're moving out with Edward so early was because you were pregnant. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I resolved on laughing.

"Mom, no! I love Edward. I'm moving out because I love him and he loves me. We're getting married! I want to live the rest of my life with him. That is why. I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

Renee surprises me by laughing and giving me a hug. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart." With that, she gets up and makes her way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Renee closes the door and I could hear her faint steps fading as she gets to her room.

Within seconds, Edward is in front of me, wearing a huge smirk on his face.


	5. wanting

I threw my arms around his neck to avoid his stare. However, it did not work in making him forget. "So…" he began.

"What?" I asked, a little too harsh. Edward didn't notice. "What was all that about?" Was he seriously asking me this?

"You were right here, you know." I retorted. "Feisty…" I heard Edward mutter. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" I said, somewhat wary. I didn't like the tone his voice had just taken. It was serious and somber?

"Something you said; it bothered me." He said, picking me up in his strong arms and sitting us both on the bed, me curled up in his lap. I buried my face in his neck, taking in his exquisite smell as I replied, "I do remember warning you that not everything I say or think you will like. Correct?"

"Well…yes. You did, but still…" He was speechless. "Anyway what did I say that bothered you so much?" My head was still buried in his neck, and I lightly kissed him there, being extra cautious. But, of course, as usual, he already knew what I would do. Surprisingly, he didn't object.

I looked up into his eyes, and a smile lingered there, but it was far away. "When Renee asked what we've done and you said 'we've only kissed'. What did you mean?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, aware of what he was trying to ask me, but intentionally playing dumb." He put his hand on my cheek, stroking his thumb from under my eye to my jaw. Cupping my face in his arm he brought his lips down to mine and pressed them down hard, kissing me as passionately as he could without taking any risks. I kissed him back and, all too soon, he pulled away.

"Why did you say it so…sadly, for a lack of a better word?" I knew we had to talk about this now. It couldn't be avoided forever.

He had his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I pulled away and buried my head in his chest. It would be easier to talk about it if I wasn't looking at him. "It's just that…kissing you…I want more. Even kissing, we can't take it any further. I want to, but I have to wait. I don't think I can wait any longer. The temptation…" This was so frustrating.

"Bella, I know how you feel. Believe me, I feel the same. And to know that I deny all this to you because of what I am, it's excruciating. But I made a promise to you, and in less than a month we won't have these boundaries anymore. We'll be free to do whatever we want…" Did I just hear mischief in his voice? I looked up to see Edward grinning wickedly. His eyes were far away, as if he was thinking of what we could do.

"I love you, Edward." I said, stretching up to plant my own kiss on his perfect lips. "As do I," he replied, returning my kiss with one of his own.

The next morning, I awoke to find Edward looking through some of the stuff on my desk. When I stirred, he turned around and flashed me a sheepish grin. "What are you looking at?" I couldn't help but be curious whenever he took me to his room, so I didn't mind that he was looking through my stuff.

"I saw your essay for English and I started reading it. It's very interesting by the way. I see that your favorite hobby is to run." He flashed me a smile, and I knew what he was thinking. I blushed a deep red as I got up and planted myself firmly in Edward's lap.

"And?" I prompted. He shifted his gaze from staring into my eyes to looking at my hands, playing with my fingers. "I found your old diary. You never told me you kept one." I gasped and blushed harder. I had forgotten about my old diary. When I moved to Forks, I just threw it into one of the drawers and completely ignored.

"So, did you read it?" I asked playfully, bringing my hands up to trace his face. His eyes were on mine again. "No," he whispered, "I was waiting for you to get up. I wanted you to read it to me." I smiled. There was nothing much in there; just a few entries from when Renee and Phil got married and how I hated it and also some gossip about school and my old friends. "Okay." I agreed, grabbing my diary and Edward's hand to lead him to the bed.

"Before I start, I need a human moment." I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a haystack and I could smell my own breath when I cupped my hand over my mouth and exhaled. I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair. After brushing it three times, it actually looked acceptable. I made my way back to my room, a little too fast, and almost tripped over my own two feet. Luckily, Edward was there in a flash and grabbed me, saving me from myself.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" I heard him mutter under his breath. "You could change me," I said, somewhat playfully, but also seriously. I caught a wave of sadness pass through his eyes before he composed his features to match my tone. "Isn't that the plan?" He asks me, picking me up in one hand and placing me in his lap on the bed. "Yeah, but a month is too long. Can't you change me today, right now?" I whined, still hoping for him to say yes.

He turns me around to look me in the eyes. "Do you want that? I mean really want that?" My face drops. I wasn't expecting this. Was he really giving me the choice of being changed right now? I contemplated what he was saying, staring him full in the eyes, vaguely aware of him gripping my arms and watching me intently, searching for my reaction.

For about a minute, all I did was stare and think, calculating this decision. Coming to a conclusion and my senses, I threw my self on Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes" is all I said before kissing his lips with all the force I could exert.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, still enforcing our boundaries. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, kissing. Before we both knew it, I was on top of him, lying down against his stone cold body. My hands left his hair and moved to outline the perfect contours of his chest.

In a second, Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me up in his lap, never breaking our kiss. I entwined my hands in his messy hair once again, content with playing with his bronze locks. Finally, Edward pulled away and looked at me in a way he never did before. I didn't know how to interpret it, but it wasn't anything bad. His head tilted slightly to the side as if in confusion. "Bella?" He said, with a note of excitement and anxiousness.

"Yeah, Edward?" My eyes were closed, and my nose snuggled in his chest, inhaling his luxurious scent.

"Bella, do you really want to do this today. I mean, we'd have to wait until Renee leaves, but it's possible. The choice is up to you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.


	6. Goodbye

Renee stood at the door with her bags in her hands. Charlie leaned against the kitchen doorway, looking lost in thought. I was barely coming down the stairs. "Leaving already?" I asked. "Yeah, better early than late," she said, laughing at her own joke. I laughed along too, though I didn't think it funny at all. "Bye, mom" I went over and hugged her." Tears played at my eyes, silently falling down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed. No such luck. "Oh, honey. Now, why are you crying?" I couldn't tell her that this was the last time I'd see her. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all." I said, through my choking sobs. "I'll see you soon, don't worry." What could I say?

"Okay," I agreed, knowing full well that I was lying through my teeth. I would never see her again, at least not face to face. With that she said a hurried goodbye to a very eager looking Charlie. He just waved back, not even bothering to walk over to the door and see her off. I, however, walked Renee out to the cab and helped her put in her bags, giving her one last hug. "I love you, mom." I said, hoping that she heard me. "I love you, too." She said, getting in the car, and closing the door. "Call me!" I yelled after her. Even if she called, she wouldn't be able to talk to me.

Edward and I had made all the plans this morning. If Carlisle and the rest of the family approved, they'd be put into action and by next week I'd be a vampire living in another town a few hundred miles from here, dead to everybody but the Cullens.

I left Charlie downstairs watching television and went upstairs to wait for Edward to arrive with the news. Of course, as soon as I entered my room, Edward was already there, sitting on my bed looking more like a Greek God than ever. As soon as the door was close, he picked me up and placed me on the bed next to him, planting a light kiss on my lips and smiling mischievously.

"She left…" I said both morosely and anxiously. Even though this was the last time I would see Renee, I couldn't help but feel excited. In less than three days now, I'd be a vampire, strong and invulnerable, no longer having to stand by and have Edward run as my savior, though he'd always be my superman, in other ways rather than the literal term. For one, he saved me from the human life I had no interest in and he gave me something I could only dream of: true love.

"Do you want to leave now?" he said, ever so gently, ignoring my comment for my own benefit. "What about my stuff?" I asked. "Could I take any of my stuff?" I was still in his arms, and when he didn't answer, I pulled away to see what he was doing. Edward was lost in thought; pondering at my question and out of nowhere I leaned on my toes and kissed him. I felt his body tense up, but all too soon he gave in and kissed me back.

Pulling away, he leaned into my ear and said "you could take a few things but nothing more, remember the plan." He kissed me behind my ear and electricity passed through my body, making me shiver. It wasn't much but Edward felt it. He grabbed my arms, "Are you okay?" he asked, too worried for my own liking. "Yes," I said, turning away and looking through my room for anything that I'd want to take.

On my desk, under the stack of junk, I found my old photo album. I grabbed it and set it on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward take a seat on my bed and start flipping through the album. I ignored him and continued my little hunt.

In my closet, I found a few clothes I couldn't let go of, one of them being the blue v-neck Edward had said he liked. I threw them on the bed, and saw Edward's expression change into my favorite crooked smile when he saw the shirt.

I spend a few more minutes looking around my room and came up with just my old diary Edward had found and my favorite books.

"Done?" Edward asked, as I sat down next to him, trying to snuggle closer. He gave in and picked me, placing me in his lap, gracefully. "Yes," I said, a little overenthusiastically. "Okay," he started, "you know what you have to do now, right?"

"Yup." I responded, half-heartedly. He picked me up and placed me on my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me, and whispering, "everything will be all right."

"I love you." I pulled away and went to the door of my room. "I'll be back in thirty minutes." He said, grabbing my stuff and putting them in my backpack, before heading to the window. "Give me an hour," I told him before he left. He didn't turn around but I knew he heard me.

With that last thought in mind, I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie for the last time.


	7. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for reviewing. They really inspired me to write more and I've made this chapter a little longer for those of you who said my chapters were too short. But I usually like to keep my chapters short and well written so I can't promise you that I'll keep it up. Anyways, what do you guys think of the story so far? Should I continue? Please review and criticize too-flames are welcome. **

"Hey Dad," I said, as I walked in and sat down next to him, something I rarely did. He noticed the irregularity of my behavior and, unfortunately, commented. "Is something wrong?" He asked, placing his arm around me in a fatherly motion. I was thankful for the moment, trying to register in every detail.

"I got bored," the lie flowed through my lips naturally. This was a surprise even to myself, but Charlie wasn't suspicious.

"Bored?" He laughed and I laughed with him, too. "Since when do you get bored?" His tone was light and I kept my eyes trained away from his face as I responded with another lie, "I finished my homework and I couldn't sleep and no school tomorrow!" My voice grew with excitement, though, not for the same reason Charlie would have thought.

"So what are your plans for summer?" He asked, nonchalantly and I knew his real intentions, so I did my best to change the subject. "Plans? You know…between Edward and you, I think I'll be a little too busy to have my own plans." My voice was still light; I was trying my hardest to keep it that way, to cover up my lies with a false sense of security.

"Bells…" Charlie sighed, shaking his head and pulling his hand back. I felt the warmth dissipate and I longed for him to put it back. He didn't.

"I know what you think, Dad, but I promise I'll make it up to you. You know I'm an adult now and I want this, please accept it and let me go." I wasn't asking for his permission but the mere thought of knowing that he accepted our relationship was something I could feed on when I became sad or entered my nostalgic thoughts. Part of me was hoping that I'd forget in the painful process of my transformation, but the other part wanted me to hold on to them, savior every last detail.

"Honey, you know what I think about this. Edward _left_ you and then just came back like nothing ever happened. What if he did that again? I can't see you hurt like that again." I could feel the pain of his words vibrating off of him.

Why couldn't he understand that it wouldn't happen again? That Edward would never leave me after I was turned. I'd be everything he ever wanted and more. But I couldn't tell Charlie this, not without telling him about the Cullen's secret.

"Dad we love each other. That won't happen." I gulped as I remembered the time in which Edward had left me and I was forced to think that I would never see him again.

"We're going to get married." I had this conversation with him before, but I hadn't told him when he wedding was. Charlie and Renee only knew that we were engaged, nothing more. It would break their hearts even more if our wedding was all planned out and then I'd just mysteriously disappeared.

"Oh, Bells. I'm happy for you. I really am. I just can't help but worry. It's my job, remember?" he threw me in a hug. I was so grateful for this. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder. I could smell his leather jacket on him. I inhaled deeply, wanting to remember that scent. "I love you, dad" I answered.

"I love you too, Bella." He pulled away and I noticed the time. Edward would be here very soon. Suddenly, I could feel my eyes heat up. I looked away and tried to swallow, hoping he wouldn't notice, it would make it only that much harder if I was crying.

"Dad?" I knew this was unexpected, but Edward would be here soon…

"Yeah?" He answered, his gaze fixed on something to the side of me. "Edward asked me out to the movies tonight, I think he's going to be here soon."

"Oh." I could tell he wasn't expecting that. "You should go get ready." I heard the reluctance in his voice, and it almost made me break down right there. I swallowed and got up. "Thanks, dad." I told him before leaving. "For everything," I added, knowing he heard me.

"Bella?" He said, making me turn around. I nodded my head in acknowledge-ment, afraid to say anything in case my voice would betray me and crack. "I accept your decision and I approve of Edward."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and ran up the stairs. Tears were streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, splashing it on my face. It helped slightly but the tears were still flowing. I wiped my eyes clean and went to my room, sitting on my bed trying to compose myself. I was glad Edward wasn't here. He would probably change his mind about this if he saw the state I was in.

Through my tears I saw something on the top of my closet. My camera.

I grabbed it and checked for film. It was empty. I looked around the room for the extra film I knew I had bought sometime after my eighteenth birthday last year. Then it occurred to me that it might be on my desk. I rummaged through my stuff until I spotted it underneath a few piles of papers and schoolwork.

I put the film in and set it on my bed as I looked through my closet for something to wear. I chose a low cut pair of jeans with a shirt Alice had picked out for me last time she dragged me to the mall. Looking in the mirror, satisfied, I turned around to go to the bathroom again, this time in order to fix my hair. My tears had stopped flowing, but my eyes were blood red.

I sank down, leaning against the wall, closing my eyes, willing myself to calm. It worked, in less than five minutes my thoughts centered around the oncoming night.

Grudgingly, I picked myself up and brushed my hair, noticing the how smooth it was. I studied my appearance, wondering how much I would change once my transformation was complete. Pleased, I headed to my room and retrieved my camera, looking around one last time.

I took a few pictures. One of my bed, one of my desk, one of the rocking chair, and one of my window. Then, I turned the camera around and took a picture of myself.

With that, I headed down the stairs. In the living room I heard Charlie talking. I was wondering if he was on the phone when I heard a voice respond. Edward.

I didn't even hear him knock. "Hey," I said, walking in the room and flashing my best smile. Both Charlie and Edward looked surprised to see me. I knew Edward had heard me and I almost laughed at his acting.

Edward got up and walked to my side, slowly –for him. His hand found mine, and our fingers entwined around each other's. His cold hand against my warmth was an indescribable feeling. A felt him give me a reassuring squeeze.

"Look, what I found. I forgot I had this." I stated, hoping this would work and I could get Charlie in a picture before I left.

"Do you want me to take some pictures?" Charlie asked, already grabbing the camera and backing away, to get us both in the picture. I didn't respond to his rhetorical question. My hand moved from his hand to wrap my arm around his waist. His arm, in turn, held me and pulled me close to him. The closeness wasn't like it usually was but I knew the only reason for that was because of Charlie.

"Say cheese!" Chalie's voice boomed from behind his camera before he started laughing. "Bella, you look like someone just made you eat dirt." I scowled as I realized my face was composed in a perfect grimace.

"Oh, sorry. I though I smelled something." This was a complete lie and I didn't know where it came from but it was enough for Charlie. Edward raised his eyebrows and threw a skeptical glance at me.

"How about I take the picture now." Edward spoke out, unwinding his arms from me.

I half skipped to Charlie who was now wearing a happy and amused smile on his face. "What's so funny?" I prodded, playfully, elbowing my dad lightly in the stomach. He grabbed my arm and made a move as if he would throw me onto the floor if I were anybody else.

"You are," Charlie said, wrapping his warm arms around me. The sudden change in temperature made me shiver slightly. I looked at Edward and smiled. My smile was so wide, I didn't even think it could go that far. Edward smirked and raised the camera to eyelevel, measuring the possible angles in which a perfect picture would be produced.

Edward didn't even have to say 'smile' or 'say cheese.' Both Charlie and I were too happy to not smile. My reasons had a lot to do with Charlie's happiness and my near future, though, why Charlie was so happy, I wasn't sure.

As soon as the flash was gone, Charlie let go of me and I went to stand next to Edward, mentally preparing myself for this moment.

"Be sure to bring her back before it gets too late." Charlie said, as Edward started walking towards the door. "Don't worry, she'll be fine with me, chief Swan." I noticed how Edward had directly avoided the question.

"Bye, dad." I walked back to him and gave him an awkward hug. "Bells, you're so different today. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just happy." I stated. And those were the last words I said to my father.


	8. On the way

The car ride was silent. Edward held my hand and stared blankly at the road ahead. My gaze averted his but I found myself ogling at our intermingled hands. Within minutes, the car was parked and Edward was opening my door. He reached in and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me from the car.

The whole family stood in front of me. Emmet was smiling at me and Rosalie was just staring. I couldn't read the expression on her face. Jasper stood in the background staring timidly at the floor. I looked at him and he lifted his gaze to meet mines.

Alice was already by my side, wrapping me in a bear hug. "Oh, I can't wait." She squealed. I had a feeling this had something to do with the endless shopping trips we'd be taking.

Esme was standing next to Carlisle, looking the happiest I'd ever seen her, and Carlisle came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Bella," he said, "we should go into the kitchen and tell you our plan."

I followed everyone as they made their way to the kitchen, extra slowly considering their full speed. Everyone sat down at the prop table except for Carlisle and Edward, who both stood at the head of the table, waiting patiently for everyone to quiet down.

It took less than ten seconds for everyone to be giving their full attention to Edward and Carlisle. "As you already know, Bella has decided that she wants to hasten her change, and Edward has agreed. However, due to the treaty, we cannot do anything. So I propose we move. Until recently, we decided to go to another small town like Forks, but I think we'll all agree that the proximity will rouse problems with the treaty. So we have settled on moving up to Alaska for a while to live with Tania and her family."

A series of mumbling started among the family. I looked at Edward to see him staring at me. He smiled, reassuringly, that made me melt inside.

Edward was the one talking now, "the plan is that as soon as we get there, Bella will proceed with the transformation. But a more important matter right now is how will we set up the death." I let out an involuntary gasp.

"Bella," Edward turned his attention to me, "we have to fake your death. Tonight."

"Actually," Carlisle cut in, "we have to fake both your deaths." Edward turned to look at his figure father. "What?"

"Charlie will probably kill you if you live through the car accident that 'killed' his daughter. That is why you and Bella will leave tonight, while the rest of us will stay for another week or so and go through with the funeral. But first, and I'm sorry about this, we need to take your car and plant the evidence." Edward just nodded and I can only imagine how much he must hate having to give up his car like that.

"Alice, Emmet. If you please." Carlisle said. Alice just nodded, getting up; she swiftly came over and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in a week." And in a much more menacing voice, "Don't go shopping without me," she threatened. I laughed and shook my head, "don't worry about that."

Emmet smiled at me, ruffling my hair, "see you, sis."

I replied in the same tone. "See you, bro." Edward glanced at me and raised a perfect brow.

"I can't believe we're going to Alaska," my voice sounded distant but I was in a giddy mood. Besides the one time that I had gone to Italy to save Edward, I had never really traveled.

"Do you want to go back?" Edward turned to look at me, a look of sadness clearly showing in his light topaz eyes.

"No, this is what I want, more than what I want. I not only have you but I have a family better than I could have ever dreamed of." I moved my hand to trace his face, "I love you."

"I love you," Edward whispered before turning his full attention back to the road. We were on our way to Alaska for two hours now and, according to Edward, we'd be there in less than three.

The silence had been pressing and both of us only spoke at awkward interventions. Edward kept asking if I was hungry or needed a human moment, but I was content.

"When are you going to change me?" The question came out of my mouth before I could stop myself, like so many other times. My hand flew to my mouth as if the mere action would take back what I said. I knew Edward became impatient and nervous whenever I brought the conversation up and I didn't want that to happen, especially when I would be with him in the car for another three hours.

"Bella, I told you. As soon as we get there, we have to hurry with the transformation before the Quilletes find out. Once it's done, nothing can happen and they, those dogs, can't do anything about it." I'd never heard Edward like this. I wasn't sure if it scared me or pleased me that he was opening up.

I was so entranced by his reaction to the werewolves that it almost bypassed me to see that Edward had not been aggravated by my random upbringing of the subject I knew he hated. Instead it seemed like he was anxious, even anticipating this momentous event. I was even looking forward to it, though, how I would deal with the pain was a mystery.

I had promised myself that throughout all the intense pain I would feel, I would be as quiet as possible. I was hoping that if Edward was exempt from my pain he wouldn't have to contemplate his decision and weigh right and wrong. I didn't want history to repeat itself.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's musical voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmmm…just thinking about things, everything." I loved making him wonder and I knew how frustrated he got whenever I didn't tell him my thoughts.

"Tell me," he said softly, in a very persuasive voice that would've made me give in if I was looking at him.

"No." I stood my guard and looked out the window, crossing my arms over my chest the way I always did when I was made or just plain out stubborn.

"I see…I guess I'll just have to persuade you, then." He pulled the car over and turned off the soft engine of Carlisle's Mercedes.


	9. cake

**A/N: I am sooo happy with all the reviews I got, and I am soo sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy though, but thanks for sticking with me! I don't know how good this chapter is to me; it's more of a transition, but bear with me the next chapter will be better. **

Edward put his hand around my waist and started pulling me in. I tried not to let but, of course, there was no way I could match his strength. In one swift movement I was in his lap, somehow facing him.

He leaned his forehead against mine and breathed on my face. I averted my eyes, fixing them upon the road sign outside. It read CANADA STRAIGHT AHEAD 50 MILES. I didn't even know we had traveled that far.

"Bella…please." I didn't move my eyes from their transfixed target; I didn't even say anything.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine, kissing me softly and passionately. I pulled back teasingly, "not working…"

I looked at Edward his jaw was dropped and he was staring at me incredulously. In seconds, his features were composed, "Isabella Marie Swan, are you resisting me?"

I answered his question with a question of my own. "And what if I am?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he pulled me closer, cradling me in his arms, not even bothering to try to win anymore. "I love you." I said, for lack of words to express how grateful I was that he was here, doing this for me.

"So, then, why won't you tell me?" I thought he gave up. I didn't know how much I could resist anymore.

"Because…" I started, trying to come up with something, anything, but the truth. I couldn't find myself to lie to Edward so I left the word hanging in midair.

"I promise I won't be mad or laugh at you." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"It's not that." Why couldn't he just give up?

"Then why won't you tell me?" his voice held curiosity. And anger?

"Because it's personal." This was true but I thought he would construe it as something way off from what it really was. "Oh." Was all he said.

"In that case, we better get going."

Success. This was definitely going in my memory bank of special events. The first time I had won Edward's dazzling game. I tried not to have a smug smile cross my face, but in the effort I ended up biting my lip, looking as if I was concentrating very hard on something.

"What are you thinking about now?" I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. The look on Edward's face was priceless

"I thought I had won." Edward looked confused.

"Won what?" He asked me.

"Nothing." Silence filled the car. I decide to break it by announcing that I needed a human minute.

Within a minute the car was parked at a gas station that I hadn't even seen. I made my way out of the car and went inside to ask where the bathroom was. Meanwhile, I saw Edward pull up to get gas.

"Edward, I'm a little hungry." The truth was I was really hungry. I was so excited this whole day; I had pretty much forgotten to eat anything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella. I'm a terrible boyfriend; I forgot to feed you. I'm sorry." I shouldn't have said anything.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to undo what I did. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No, how could I do this to you? I'm so sorry. Bella, what do you want to eat. Name it and I'll get it."

"Hmmm… I don't know. Maybe…pizza."

"Pizza? Bella, this is probably going to be your last human meal and you want pizza?" his voice was incredulous and solemn.

I hadn't thought about that. I didn't really care as long as I spent eternity with Edward.

"On second thought, I want…cake." I hadn't eaten cake in a long time and I might as well now that I would throw it all up later.

"Bella…" Edward's tone was full of disapproval. "Don't you want some real food." I told him why I wanted cake and, to my surprise, Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny," I whined.

"In that case, what kind would you like? Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla?" He asked me. I sat there thinking. "Umm.. I want…all three."

Edward laughed at this. "If you say so." He took a sharp turn to the left and in less than five minutes we were at a bakery.

"That was so good. Thank you." I meant that with all my heart because even if I would stay a human, I would never be able to eat cake again. I had so much, I was afraid my stomach would burst.

"No problem," Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We left the bakery and went back to the car, getting in and driving away. "Bella, we'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay…" Where was he going with this?

"As soon as we get there, we'll have to proceed with the transformation."

"Really?" No wonder Edward sounded so glum. On the other hand, I was happy and excited. In three days, I'd be a vampire.

"Bella, do you…do you want anything? I mean… something in your last human hours? Anything? I don't want to…to deprive you of your human memories."

Again with the remorse for humanity. Why didn't he understand I didn't want to be normal?

"Edward, all I want is to be with you forever." I leaned in to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek, hoping he could understand me, once and for all.


	10. burn

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. Well, I was debating for a week on whether or not to continue and then once I decided I wanted to keep writing, it was exam week. So that sucked. But I finally wrote this chapter and I'm proud to say it's the longest yet. And for the most part, it's my favorite, too. Tell me what you guys think!**

**And just because I don't say this enough and I don't want to end up sued I'll say it now: I don't own twilight or new moon and I don't own any of the characters, sadly.**

The house was bigger than the one in Forks. Three stories high, it towered over me, in a way that would have usually made me feel intimidated. But I wasn't scared anymore. No more childish fears of ghosts and haunted houses.

Tanaii and the rest of her coven were already outside when we got there. Edward introduced us, but all I caught was Tanaii and the other female, named Cammi, who reminded me of someone from my old school in Phoenix.

After bringing our stuff upstairs to where our room would be, Edward told me to wait while he went downstairs to tell the Denali family that he would precede with the changes.

Within two minutes he was back upstairs. "We have the house to ourselves." His features were sad and morose.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and mine around his neck. I pulled him closer and, surprisingly, he didn't object. He kissed and, for some unknown reason, I felt like that day over a year ago when he kissed me in a similar fashion. The day before he left. The day before my world came crashing down.

I pulled myself away, "Edward, why did you just kiss me like that?"

He looked confused, and then he smiled. I relaxed and let myself get lost in his perfect features. "Because I love you."

He didn't bother waiting for my answer; instead he pulled me close, closer then we were before I pulled away.

"I love you, too." I whispered in his ear.

We stayed like that for what felt like eternity. I never wanted to let go and it seemed like he didn't either. We held each other like it was the last time, but soon, and reluctantly, I knew, he pushed me away.

"I'm ready," I said quickly, before fear could come into play. I wanted to get this over with; he sooner I was turned, the sooner I could marry Edward and go on our honeymoon, which was a part of the reason as to why I wanted to be changed before our wedding.

"Bella, are you sure? You can still change your mind." Edward's face was full of nothing but concern.

"I love you, and this is what I want, to be with you forever," I reassured him as I sat on the bed that was in our room.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, but I want to know, do you want me to… to put a lot of venom into you so that…so that it will go by faster even though it will hurt more?" Edward looked in more pain than I thought I would be in.

It took me a second before I replied, "yes." Surprisingly, my voice didn't falter and I wasn't nervous anymore. I felt relieved. This was finally happening, and despite all the upcoming pain, in a few days from now I would be invulnerable. No matter how many times I thought this, the idea still seemed new to me, almost foreign, even though I've been wanting it for more than I can remember.

Edward sat next to me on the bed and hovered by my neck. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but if I could ever guess I would say that he was smelling me, and my best reason I could conceive was that he was trying to test himself, ready himself for this task.

"I trust you," I said this as I felt him near my skin. He didn't say anything, displaying all of his emotions in a soft kiss on my neck that stung in the lightest pain. He didn't move away; it seemed like he was lingering as to put more venom in me. I didn't feel anything for the time being, but as he pulled away I felt my blood rush through my veins and as clearly as if I could see it, I knew that it was spreading through my body.

Before I knew it, Edward was on the other side of me, gently kissing my neck, for me to realize seconds later that he was biting me again. I knew his plan. He would bite me several times until the venom was evenly spread through my body, eating away all traces of my human characteristics.

I stole a look to see his expression one last time before the pain took over. His face held a level of determination that I would never be able to achieve. He saw me look at him and looked into my eyes with a semi-confused expression.

"Are…are you…okay?" it was funny to see him stutter so much. Usually I was the one who couldn't get a sentence out straight and today it's like we switched places.

"I'm--- AHHH!" the pain seared into my nerves and I quickly shut my eyes biting down on my lip.

The pain was extraordinary. The intensity and amount was so much, I felt my body crumbling. I felt like I was being torn apart and put back together only to have it happen again. All while being set on fire.

My limbs burned; my bones cracked; my muscles twisted. Pain wasn't even a word to describe what I was going through. I was being tortured, martyred, being punished to the maximum extent for all the wrongs I've ever done.

The pain consumed me and it was all I could do to keep from screaming, crying out in agony. My only relief was when I opened my eyes to see Edward there, holding my hand and planting kisses on my face. I wasn't aware of his touch, the pain was too much and blocked out everything. My mind was in distress, a state in which no relief existed.

I thought my body was going to fall apart from all the pain but the last thing I was expecting was for it to get worse. My eyes were still shut but so far I hadn't uttered a word besides for that first scream.

Time didn't exist anymore. What felt like eternity was probably only ten minutes. I had no way of knowing for sure but the logical part of my brain told me so.

The pain had increased and I knew I was squirming around, writhing in pain. Reality couldn't be deciphered. I only knew hell. I wasn't even sure if Edward was next to me, though I imagined he would be. My savior; the only thing that kept me sane at the time was the thought that Edward was there.

The burning continued to spread, and although, my body was in complete anguish, screaming for me to do something, I fought back with the little strength I could conceive. My lips were tightly closed, but I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I had promised myself that I would keep quiet for Edward's sake, but the pain was threatening to take away my consciousness.

I could feel my mind beginning to weaken, to break down the walls I had built, to surrender to the pain. I couldn't take it. Some part of me was begging for death. Anything would be better than this, this torture. Consuming me from the inside out, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. How was this excruciating pain possible? Who was behind this blasphemy? This never-ending pain?

Could God exist? I was never a very religious person, but I had always believed in Him. I was coming to doubt everything, the mere existence of life. My mind was telling me let go, give in, cave the surrounding walls, and let go.

My body was telling me that I might fall apart, limb by limb, my composure was deadening. If I just gave in…

NO! It was my subconscious telling me to be strong, to handle the pain and make it through.

I didn't want to listen, my mind wanting to give in to the pure bliss awaiting me in unconsciousness. But I knew better.

I wouldn't give in. No matter how much pain I'd be in I wouldn't give in.

I felt my throat tighten, my glands expand, my breathing seize. I was choking without the water. I was suffocating, crushed under my own weight. My throat burned, knives were stabbing me, I was drowning. Air didn't exist.

My lips parted slightly, gasping for air that wasn't there. "Wa…wat…water," I heard myself say in a foreign voice, hoarse and dry. I sounded desperate, as if my whole existence depended on that one word.

The room suddenly got hotter, what I thought was fire up to now only increased by tenfold. If I thought I knew pain, I was wrong. Pain was nothing compared to the sudden wave that surged through my body, electrifying me.

Something was prying my mouth open, pulling on my lips. I gave in and a wonderful feeling entered me, a cool bliss running down my throat. It made me open my mouth wider, hoping for more, but I was rewarded with more pain.

This time my stomach was being turned upside down, violently bumping against my insides, working its way up. My mouth filled with a horrid taste. Acid and blood mixed was resonating and living in my mouth. I wanted it out.

Unaware, I was now spilling all of my stomach's contents out. I didn't how or where, all I knew was the pain and smell.

The smell was awful, past the point of imagination. I was clutching myself, scared I would surrender to my body, and let go of everything, including all of my organs.

Although, I knew I shouldn't give in, I couldn't help but want everything out. Surprisingly, it felt better, the heat was leaving, but the pain never ceased.

I felt…cold. My body was now in the artic. I was freezing. I was going to freeze. I was becoming numb. I couldn't feel. The pain suppressed.

My eyes flew open, desperately wanting to feel something. To see. To know that I existed.

In front of me Edward was standing, looking at me with a concerned look on his face. He looked the same, but his expression astounded me. His mouth was open as if in surprise or awe.

I rose and glided to him, surprised by my own gracefulness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the first thing I did as a vampire was kiss him.

I kissed him deeply, sweetly, passionately, and in any other way I couldn't have as a human. And he kissed me too, wrapping his arms around me.

All I could think was how much I loved him and how much I loved the feeling of being with him like I was now. Free. Free of all boundaries.

That is, before the gnawing sensation started in the back of my throat. I didn't know what it meant, but I had a hunch that it had something to do with hunting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you guys think. And for the next chapter, it was suggested by one of my friends that I should put in some comedy relief, so I might be doing that. **


	11. ay caramba

**A/N: hey guys! I know, I know. I take too long to update but I'm on spring break now so I should be updating sooner. Anyway, last chapter I only got one review. It was horrible! So for this chapter, please review. They really encourage me to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon (I think I'll go cry now)**

Edward took me by the hand, pulling me outside. I noticed how he wasn't extra gentle with me, no doubt relieved to let his guard down around me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer. But instead of answering, Edward growled.

I could hear him so well, and it was deafening. As a human, I remembered barely being able to hear him and now it was as if thunder roared in the skies.

"Edward…Edward… what's wrong?" I was scared, even though I knew I couldn't be able to get hurt. My mind jumped to conclusions. Victoria? The Volturi? I wasn't scared for myself, just Edward. I knew he'd fight whoever or whatever it was, and I didn't want him to be scared.

"There's a new vampire and he's close by… I don't know who it is but he's not part of the Denali family. I don't think he drinks human blood, but I'm not sure… he's too far away for me to hear." Edward whispered in my ear, trying to keep as quiet and inconspicuous as possible.

"What should we do?" I asked, unsure if he'd want us to leave like he usually did.

"Nothing, for all I know he's as dangerous as a mouse. Just keep an open eye." This surprised me; Edward would usually say that we had to go and go far away. But considering I was now a vampire, nothing could hurt either one of us.

"So where are we going?" As soon as I said it, I realized how stupid the question sounded. How could I not know where we're going? All the clues were there, I just had to make them click.

Realizing where we were going would've made my heart ecstatic was I human, but as a vampire I was just nervous.

"To see what your favorite is." Edward turned to me and flashed me an incredulous smile, and seeing my face only widened his smile.

"I see that you retained some of your human characteristics." I looked down at my shoes, shying away from his perfect features.

I knew that he was talking about my blush, and I had thought that being a vampire would end my very annoying human characteristic.

Edward grabbed my hand and started running, and before I knew I was running, too. I could feel the wind blowing in my hair and I was fast. I was running as fast as a vampire, as fast as Edward.

All of a sudden Edward came to a sudden halt, but me, as inexperienced as I was, kept running and, before I knew it, I ran into a tree. Bam. The tree shook from the force of my hit. I thought I saw birds leaving their homes.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and for a second I wasn't sure if it was Edward. I was so used to his freezer cool hands that now, when I was as cold as him, I didn't feel the contrasting difference.

"Are you okay?" I was sure I could hear the suppressed humor behind his semi-concerned tone.

"Are you serious? I'm a vampire, remember? I can't get hurt." I had to say it out loud. I still didn't believe that I was finally one of them. There wasn't much difference. Besides for the cold, the whole blood thing, and for the unbeating heart I pretty much felt the same.

Edward chuckled but then became serious. "I think we have a problem. Remember I told you that a vampire is coming to town?"

"Yeah," my voice was wary. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Well, he's a male and, I was right about the whole vegetarian thing. He only hunts animals. His name is Miguel and-" Edward was whispering, but then he stopped in the midst of his sentence because we both heard something.

It was very discreet, no more than the sound a rabbit would make and it was far. I wasn't sure how far.

In less than a second, someone or something was standing in front of us. He was tall, but shorter than Edward. His eyes were topaz, and his hair was a shade of dark brown, resembling my own, cut short and spiked up. He looked to be about our age, but what was amazing about him was that his skin was dark. A light cinnamon color, which made me wonder if he was latin.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I heard Edward growl. I was about to step forward and say something but was bombarded with this voice. It was soft and there was an heir of spice to it, but it was nothing compared to Edward's musical voice.

­­_He's so cute and the girl, she's pretty. I wish I looked like her. I wonder if they're together. I really hope not. I mean what does she have that I don't?_

I shook my head, the voice was so loud but I was looking at this new vampire the whole time. His lips hadn't moved once. He was just staring, moving his eyes from me to Edward and to me again. But I had heard something.

I looked at Edward, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. He saw me looking at him and slowly he tore his gaze from the new vampire to me, silently asking me what was wrong. I couldn't say anything with _him_ here, so I bit my bottom lip and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hello, my name is Isabella and this is Edward, my FIANCE." I made sure to put extra emphasis on the word. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at me questioningly, but I ignored him.

I stepped forward, cautiously, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me, not that he could.

The vampire's eyes seemed to come back into focus.

_Is the girl talking to me?_

Again I heard the voice, but I knew that his mouth wasn't moving. I was watching him the whole time. Was I hearing things. I feared for my sanity, but was distracted by my ongoing thoughts when I saw the vampire open his mouth to speak. I shut my thoughts away for later. Right now, I wanted to know all I could about this vampire and why he was hear.

If he was trying to steal my Edward away, I definitely had something to say about it.


	12. so the same

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for all the reviews I was so happy when I saw them. You have no idea. Anyway, to answer the questions I got: **

**Miguel is gay and he does have a crush on Edward**

**Bella can read minds. **

**Another confusion, although I appreciate all the 'congrats on originality' reviews, this was not my idea. The whole gay vamp idea was my friends' Julia, who suggested this to me. BTW, if any of you like anime you should check out her stuff: fanfic name: Frangelico**

**Oh and again, I shall sadly say that I do not own Twilight or New Moon, so therefore I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, not even Miguel, who, indirectly, but still does, belongs to Julia!**

"Hey guys, I'm Miguel. I'm just passing through on my way to Washington. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a day or two. You know just hang out before I get going?" His voice was exotic but high-pitched and a little girly.

I looked at Edward, hoping he'd find some reason to get this vampire away from here, but Edward was just staring straight ahead, oblivious to my silent pleading.

"I suppose, but we're staying with someone as well…so you'd have to talk to them about it." My jaw dropped in shock. Didn't Edward know that Miguel was…was homosexual.

I composed my features and felt a long arm slide around my torso, pulling me closer. I looked up into Edward's eyes and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly, I knew the game he was playing. I knew he was finding this extremely amusing.

I smiled as his lips met mine, and he pulled away all to soon.

"Hey, Miguel, do you mind waiting for us while we hunt. Actually, you could go talk to the others. They should be home already."

Miguel looked stunned and then his expression turned disappointed. He looked at me and then at Edward and seeing that our mind was set, started walking away.

"Isabella, is this the first time hunting for you?"

I was surprised by this question. I wasn't expecting anything close to it. "Yes," I answered this very casually.

_She's a newborn and she's engaged to him. She's so lucky. Why is being a vampire such a pain? The same thing happened last time with Joey and he wasn't even as cute as Edward. Am I ever going to find my soul mate?_

With that, he turned around and started running in the general direction of the Denali's house. I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Edward, how did he know I was a new-born?" I asked, curious to how this Miguel knew this was my first time hunting.

"Your eyes." Edward put his hand on my cheek and traced my jaw line, gently making soothing circles. My eyes widened a I registered what he had just said. I was so excited and anxious about being a vampire that I had forgotten all about my appearance.

"I…I need a mirror." How could I forget to look? I must have changed so much. I wondered if my eyes were red…

Edward chuckled, and kissed me deeply. "After we go hunting," he mumbled in my mouth. Did he want to kill me with anticipation?

I pulled away and glared at him. "I discovered my power." Now, Edward's eyes widened. "Well, what is it?"

I looked into his eyes and saw all the curiosity and care there. "When we get back from hunting."

"Bella…" he groaned. I was enjoying this too much. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to give in.

"Fine, don't tell me, but at least tell me why you were stressing the word _fiancé_ earlier."

"Nope, later." I loved having this power. As a human, I would've given in to his eyes but now they didn't affect me as forcefully.

"Okay, than let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the forest. We ran, me alongside him, keeping up effortlessly. I was marveling at the speed and the wind blowing against my hair.

"Slow down a little." Edward's voice came from next to me, pulling on my hand a little. I slowed to an evened pace, matching his, and then gradually slowed again until I came to halt.

We were on the periphery of a little clearing. In the middle, there was a pond and near it a bear was hunting for its own food. Twenty yards away, I saw a deer, hunched over its baby, in a protective manner. I wondered why, and within seconds I got my answer. A lion was approaching slowly.

I bit my lip in frustration. This wasn't right. A deer shouldn't have to die with its baby in that respect. "Edward…Edward do something." My voice was a little desperate.

Edward looked at me with conflicting eyes. His hair was raised up, blown back from the wind, but it suited him perfectly. "Are you sure you're ready to see this."

"YES! Just do something." The lion was getting closer. I couldn't stand watching. If he wouldn't do anything, than I would have to. And I wasn't even sure what I would do, or if I was in control enough to handle it.

With one last look at me, Edward dashed off at unbreakable speed towards the predator. I watched as he, in one swift moment, had the lion pinned down to the ground.

I heard Edward growl as he lounged his teeth hungrily into the lion's neck, killing it instantly. The mother deer and its baby galloped away.

The wind picked up, bringing a delicious aroma to my nose, and before I knew it, I was beside Edward, sinking my own teeth into the lion he had tackled and killed.

Edward looked up at me, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. Blood dripped from the side of his lips as he wiped in with the back of his hand. He rose gently and glided over to my side, pulling me from the lion's drained body.

The taste of blood lingered in my mouth and I was surprised at how good it was, better than anything I had ever tasted. It made me want more. My thoughts wondered to the grizzly bear hunting as Edward looked into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward probes into my eyes, cupping my face in his hands.

I smile and look down, "I was thinking about having more, I mean, the grizzly." I look back up to see Edward's smile widen, and then turn into gentle laughter.

"I love it when you blush." His answer didn't satisfy my thirst and I was about to say something when his face turned serious and he opened his mouth to continue, "Bella, you're not supposed to eat to much in your first year. It…how do I explain this…" Edward sighed, and continued, "let's just say it builds bad habits. If you get accustomed to drinking two or three animals every time we hunt, imagine when we can only hunt one due to population decrease. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

I nodded my head in comprehension. "So then, do you get accustomed to the hunger or does that always stay, because you're the only thing keeping me from attacking that bear right now." I knew, even as I said this that a blush was creeping its way onto my face.

Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. My tongue met his half way and we danced under the cloudy sky, never really letting go of each other. My hands wrapped around his neck, impulsively, intertwining with his golden bronze hair. I wasn't aware of anything; the only thing that existed was Edward and I, under the waning moon, perfectly at ease.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks later, I didn't know, Edward pulled away from us and we were both struggling for air, though we didn't need it.

"We should head back so you could change." Edward was the first to speak after a few moments of silence.

"Change?" I looked at him, genuinely confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Your shirt; it looks like you just took a blood bath." I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time today, and to my complete astonishment, Edward was right. It looked like I had just jumped into a pool of blood. My shirt was soaked through, sticking to my body in a very seductive way.

I caught Edward's gaze and knew he was thinking along the same lines as me. Out of nowhere, a phrase he had said to me a long time ago came to mind.

_I may not be human, but I am a man_.

I felt myself blush and I turned around, heading in the direction from which I knew we had come.

In a flash, Edward had my hand in his, and we were off running, the wind blowing back our hair and creating an electric touch between us. The electricity only grew and when we reached the house, it was broken by a large number of voices.

The thing was that I wasn't sure if they were out loud or in my head.


End file.
